Wedding Bells
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson are getting married! Short story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the segment of lyrics!

''Matt, relax.'' Shay whispered at the man standing at the altar, looking down the aisle and counting down, until he would finally see his bride. He kept moving his hands, looking around and Shay suspected he was extremely nervous. The blonde was dressed up in neat suit and Shay looked at Heather, who was Matthew's witness and who was wearing the same dress as her. Her boys were sitting on the first line and Ben was waving at his mother, next to Matt's mom, with his sister on the other side because she refused to sit next to her mother. On the second row were their co-workers and Severide nodded at her.

The whole auditorium looked backward as the music started and Gabriela walked down the aisle with her dad, Matt smiling at her. Although Shay had been the person to go dress shopping with Gabriela, she still was gob smacked by how beautiful Gabriela looked in the white dress that looked beautiful on her darker skin. Her dark hair was put up with silver pins and a small tiara gave the final accent that made her look beautiful. Gabby's dad had tears in his eyes as they reached the end of the aisle.

''Take good care of my daughter.'' He nodded at Matthew and sat down next to Gabby's mom, whom was had been sobbing ever since she saw her daughter.

The soon to be married couple turned to the marriage officer, whom started talking.

Between the words of the officer Antonio suddenly whispered: ''Diego, be quiet.''

" Married couples owe each other true-openheartedness, aid and assistance. They are obliged to give each other what is necessary." So, you can depend upon each other: everywhere and under all circumstances. Bride and groom, sometimes we just for a moment hold someone's hand. To seek support or to give support. With a handshake we express our feelings. With this handshake of today, you will presently put down your feelings about staying together, through thick and thin, for better and for worse; in happy and sad times. In the danger you both face every day.''

A loud cry sounded and Shay looked backward as Gabriela's mom cried even louder.

''Matthew Alan Casey, do you solemnly declare to take Gabriela Maria Dawson as your wife and do you vow to fulfill all obligations, which are connected by law in matrimony? What is your answer?''

Matthew looked at Gabriela and smiled at his beautiful bride; ''I do.''

'' Gabriela Maria Dawson, do you solemnly declare to take Matthew Alan Casey as your husband and do you vow to fulfill all obligations, which are connected by law in matrimony? What is your answer?''

''I do.''

''Then I hereby declare, as a registrar of the municipality of Chicago, in the name of the law your marriage sealed. You may kiss the bride.''

The couple finally kissed and people started to clap and cheer as he grabbed her hand and they walked down the aisle, out of the building were truck 81 was waiting for them.

''Not a limousine?'' Gabriela said smiling, with tears in her eyes.

''No, I thought this would fit our wedding.'' Another firefighter from 51 opened the door for them and Matt greeted him as he had done a few shifts with him. As they were driving to the destination of the reception they could only smile at each other.

''You look so beautiful.'' Matthew finally managed to say. Gabriela kept smiling as she rubbed over his hand; ''You too. I am glad you decided not to go in uniform.''

''I am glad we also choose not to have a ring carrier, did you hear Diego? Imagine choosing between Griffin, Ben and Diego.'' She added.

When they arrived at the reception after driving around in the truck some of the firemen were waiting for them, as well as some families and everyone got pulled together in front of the truck to make a picture.

During dinner they were glad only their closest relatives were there and Gabriela got changed in a more comfortable evening dress after dinner and they got ready to cut the cake.

Gabriela wanted grabbed a small part, wanted to feed it to Matthew but instead the cake ended up between his nose and mouth and he did the same to her.

''Can I smear Eva with cake?''

''One more word Diego and you will end up in that cake.'' Antonio joked and they laughed.

As it was time for the opening dance they got into the dancing position as their song slowly started.

When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise, well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far

Matt accidently stepped on Gabby's food, but she just smiled at him and he remembered all the times they had failed in the few classes dancing they had taken for the wedding.  
To be right where you are, how old is your soul  
I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.

Ever since they started dating, this had been their song. No matter what they would get into, they wouldn't give up on each other.

At the end of the song other people also entered the dance floor and for hours they celebrated. A few hours later, Matt opened the door for Gabriela and they both sat down in the taxi to change at their apartment and get their suitcases, so they could get ready for their honeymoon. But the honeymoon was just the beginning of their marriage and a lot of danger would still come their way, but they were in this together now. For better or worse, in good and bad times and in safety and danger. Together.

...

NOTE: Before getting a lot hate because I made a mistake in how a wedding should be held, I don't know the details of an American wedding and especially not when t is the wedding of a paramedic and a firefighter, because I guess other habits also will be there. I tried to look up as much as I could but the things I couldn't find I mostly filled in with what they do on weddings...so sorry if it is completely wrong. It is just meant to be a quick one-shot I made for fun.

The lyrics do not belong to me but to the rightful owner. The song is I won't give up by Jason Mraz.

So, I hope you liked this even though it might not have been completely accurate. This might get added with t heir honeymoon...but I am not sure about that yet. Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
